Rat (PowerForm)
'''Rat '''is the official Power Form of Alex Doc and can also be used by Noa through the DocSoul available in The Core. Rat is also a secondary villain if he's not used by Noa but by Red Eye. As Alex, Rat's evil side is possessed by Red Eye, who is Alex's evil personality. Personality As Alex Doc: To Be Added As Red Eye: To Be Added As Noa Doc: To Be Added Powers and Abilities Rat is incredible strong and is able to hold his own in battle against strong opponents like DiamondLord, Pharaoh, Telicis and Celestial with his bare hands. Rat also possesses incredible durability as he is able to endure many attacks and still be very powerful in long battles. Rat can battle for long periods of time without getting tired. If he gets tired of a battle afterwards, he recovers very quicky. Rat owns a powerful weapon called the Ultimate Bazooka and uses this quite often in battle. He wears the Bazooka on his back, similar to DiamondLord wearing his Diamond Wand on his back. Noa Doc as Rat doesn't have the ultimate bazooka as it's not linked to his base form. Rat has enhanced agility and can fly. He is able to go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks and swing from things easily with little effort. Rat has high intelligence and uses this quite often to manipulate his foes. He is able to perform feats of mind comparable to computers: remembering vast amounts of knowledge flawlessly and performing complex calculations. Rat is a good liar and also knows when someone is lying. He can also be very suspicious. Rat is also able to create powerful weapons. Even when he has no intent of creating one. Like his human form Rat is a gifted strategist. He can easily plan ahead schemes before his opponents can even figure out his plans. Rat is also quite good in computer hacking. As he was able to hack into Creator's computer undetected due too a cleverly placed bug. Also, like his human form, Rat can utilize powerful magic spells and attacks. Excluding Rat's Bazooka he can have different accessories, such as weapons or magic items but most notably his Red Eye. Rat's Red Eye is the source of his evil side but only in his official form and not in the DocSoul. This eye has his own personality but mostly is the evil side of Rat. Rat's Red Eye can also be used for attacks, mainly Psychic Type Attacks. Rat can also use several other type attacks, like Electric, Fire, or Fighting type. Rat's unique power is to alter his own Power Form, from small changes like making his wings grow longer and make them black to completing rearranging his own body. With each change, no matter how small, his powers grow, making him stronger and stronger. He can also de-alter his new powers and change back to his previous used form. Signature Moves His signature attacks are: *Ultimate Bazooka: the holder of the bazooka fires an extremely powerful crimson blast at the target. This attack does not require a recharge and can be used continuously. *Dark-Psychic: Rat's eye glows purple and he lifts his opponent(s) in the air or stopping/redirecting an upcoming attack. When hit by the attack the target becomes outlined with dark energy. This attack can also be used to fire a Byzantium colored blast from Rat's hand or his bazooka. U can only escape from this attack by using a Bug type attack. **This attack is one of the Dangerous 10. *Triple Fist: Rat's fist becomes outlined in a crimson aura and he smashes his target with incredible power. Special Ability Rat's special ability is Power Change. This ability allows Rat to alter his own Power Form from small to big changes. With each change he makes, his powers grow stronger and he can receive new powers. It doesn't matter how small the changes are, he will get increased abilities. Weakness/Resistance Rat is weak against status problems like poison and paralyzes. But he is also weak against stat changes, it doesn't matter if they are beneficial to him or not. Rat can block and dodge most attacks by combining his powerful fists with his superior agility. Because Rat uses his Ultimate Bazooka a lot in battle, separating it from him weakens him somewhat in battle. Trivia *Rat's Ultimate Bazooka is not his standard weapon, he stole it from the Doc Realm. **As such, Noa doesn't have acces to this weapon through her DocSoul. *Rat is currently the only Power Form villain that Noa can use through the DocSoul while the villain is still active. *It is unknown if Noa Doc can use Dark-Psychic as Rat. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Category:Power Forms Category:Secondary Villains Category:Doc Family Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:DocSoul PowerForms Category:Super Strength PowerForms Category:Dangerous 10 Category:Former Heroes